<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late night cereal by RottingCitrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949916">Late night cereal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingCitrus/pseuds/RottingCitrus'>RottingCitrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Short Story - Fandom, Short fic - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Cereal at 4am, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, Older Sibling Raphael (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), not tcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingCitrus/pseuds/RottingCitrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael gets woken in the middle of the night (Old Fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late night cereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael started awake with a small yelp. W-what? What time was it? What happened? These thoughts continued before he found the reason for his awakening.</p><p>	Donnie was crouched next his bed with one claw poking into his cheek as he stared the bigger turtle down with that paralyzing stare of his. It was at least 4 am. Why did Don have to wake him up now? He should be asleep.</p><p>	Raph let out a large yawn. “Donnie? What are you doing up? It’s like 4 isn’t it? You should be asleep…” He said tiredly. He knew Don sometimes stayed up a bit too late, but he usually didn’t wake anybody unless it was REALLY important.</p><p>	“Will you eat some cereal with me?” Don asked meekly. Yea… super important. “Also, it’s only 2 not 4.” He continued in a ‘matter of fact’ tone. “To me D, it’s practically the same at the moment.” Raph growled at him. He shrunk away a bit at that.</p><p>A few seconds of silence passed.</p><p>	“please , I-... I just don’t feel right” He said, “I couldn’t sleep and I don’t wanna be alone for once.” </p><p>	He stood up and headed to the door. He stopped at the doorway. “Just go back to sleep. I was never here.” He turned to walk out.</p><p>“Don, wait.” He stopped. Raphael sighed, “I’ll be out in a few seconds…” A small smile crept onto Donatello’s face as he left, making Raph feel a bit better. Maybe waking up this early wasn't so bad, Raph thought as he moved to get up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>